


Fenton Splitter (One-Shot)

by KisaTM



Series: Kisa's Danny Phantom Stories [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Nothing good can come from this, One Shot, Teenage Hormones, personified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10045697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaTM/pseuds/KisaTM





	

"Okay, okay, I'll go into the stupid Fenton Splitter." Grummbled Danny as he walked into the experiment's main chamber. His parents were making whacky devices again and his friends wanted to test them to see their effects. So far nothing had done any real harm to him, and a few actually gave him positive effects. He was putting off playing with the Fenton Splitter, since the name implied that, well he was going be spilt probably. He was in his Phantom form since the last one they played with had activated his ghost half. He stood with his arms crossed, half expecting the thing will either explode or not even power on.

"Okay dude! Once this baby goes, we can enter your signature so it won't affect you in the future!" Tucker announce happily as he typed onto the attached keyboard. Warning lights flashed as the device powered on.

"Entity detected in main chamber!" The device said as a pink mist started to fill the chamber Danny was standing in. "Please stand clear. Three, two, one! Ghost has been split!"

As the mist cleared, not two, but five Dannys were standing in the chamber. One was wearing baggy sweat pants and a hoodie well keeping the same style as Danny's usual hazmat outfit. The second was wearing black jeans, no shirt, a spiked dog collar, and matching spiked wrist bands. He also had a white belt. The third had an outfit similar to Danny's human form, just in Phantom's black and white colour scheme. The fourth had the normal hazmat outfit. Finally the fifth one had what seemed to be a male belly dancer's outfit, with silver jewelry around his hips.

They each had a different eye colour. The one in the hoodies kept his downcast but they were blue. The shirtless one had blood red. The one in the human clothing style, had dark purple. The normal looking one had yellow-golden eyes. Finally the last one had hot pink, that somehow looked like they had hearts in them.

The five stared at eachother and themselves going over their outfits.

"Danny?" Sam looked them over, he was kind of digging the shirtless one's style. It looked like grunge punk to her, a little make up and he'd go from grunge to goth in a second. The purple eyed one on the other hand looked like he was having a mental break down, well the other stared him down. "Earth to Danny...s... Hello?"

"I heard you Sam." The shirtless one snapped at her, switching his glare to her. The other squeaked out as he backed into the one wearing the hazmat.

"Oh, wonderful!" The one in the hazmat cheered happily. "It seems my parents' device has spilt me into my strongest emotions! With all the other experiments, we've use, I surprised these are the main five!"

"Uh, Danny what is exactly going on?" Tucker asked as the one with the bell dancer outfit eyed him like a piece of meat.

"The Fenton Splitter is like the advance version of the dream catcher!" The Hazmat one smiled in delight at the question. "but instead of splitting the ghost from the body, it divides any entity into it's core emotions. These emotion though depend on the age and type of subject used!"

"I think mom and dad, plan to use it to prove ghosts are evil." The one in the hoodie spoke up. He sounded fairly depressed.

"Y-yeah!" The purple eyed one stammered. "I-I was s-scared t-to-"

"I was worried if Dan still was a possibility in this timestream." Sneered the shirtless one in a huff. "As the representative of this asshole's anger, I assure you I fucking hate Dan, like bloody hell I'm fucking becoming him. I rather hang myself like depression is doing over there."

They turned to see the hooded Danny attempting to hang himself with a cord of one of the other devices in the lab.

"D-depression!" The purple eyed one ran up to him and pulled him off the counter. "N-no, let's, not... Um..."

"You can't kill yourself depression!" The shirtless one, anger, said with an eye roll. "You're in ghost mode!"

"Oh..." Depression said dully. It seemed he tried to activate back into his human self, but the rings dispersed. "What gives?"

"Ah, Depressy, why don't you listen to Fear." The hazmat wears said with glee. "That doesn't look like a very safe game, so I vote we stay ghost right now!"

"Y-yeah, l-lets listen to Happiness!" Fear lead Depression back towards the group.

"Fine... Whatever..." Depression grumbled.

"Okay, so you have Depression, Anger, Happiness, and Fear." Tucker said when the belly dancer Danny was uncomfortably close, as in leaning on his shoulder close. "S-so who is this?"

"Lust, sugar." The Danny leaning on him practically purred. "One of the strongest emotions any teenage boy could ever have..."

"Okay ew, and I thought you said you didn't like anyone." Tucker said pushing him away. "That you figured out you were just impressed by Paulina's fashion sense not really her being a hot girl."

"You got that right, sugar." Lust hummed floating in a lying pose. "And I'm probably going to disappear when we become adults, just like innocence did when we became a teen and were told about the bird and the bees."

"It's birds and bees, no a single bird and multiple bees." Sam corrected. "Anyway, nice meeting you all, but we should really get this over with. Dinner is soon."

"Oki-doki!"

"Fine..."

"K-kay!"

"Greaaat..."

The emotions agreed, except one that was now missing.

"Uh, where did Lust go?" Tucker asked and the other shrugged.

"This isn't good..." Sam said.

* * *

 

"This is Lance Thunder at Channel 4 news, Amity Park's top on the scene weatherman... And apparently Danny Phantom's main reporter..." Lance sighed into his mic. The man didn't sign up for this. "The local superhero or menace, has been very actively spotted today, mostly around the local watering holes. Has this ghostly teen finally found a haunt? Was he killed near one of these bars? We have the GW expert here to hopefully give us answers to these questions."

"Yes, we believe the ghost boy is returning to his behavior he had in life." The operative said. " His attraction to these adult places indicates he might have died from drug or alcohol related reasons. Currently we suspect he's trying to claim the Pearl Motor inn as his permanent haunt. In order for us to have a safe capture of the ghost boy, we must let him settle so we can quarantine the room he's drawn to."

The camera cut to the motor inn, in question. There was what looked like a line up by one of the room. The door opened and an oddly happy gentleman walked out. Then the ghost boy leaned out of the door and said something. A person in the line up cheered and was glared at by the others. He walked up to the ghost boy handed him something and was pulled inside. All, but the ghost boy's face was blurred.

"That was quick!" Happiness cheered. "His confidence make me proud!"

"His slutiness is pissing me off." Anger growled. "Five bucks says he has three in there right now!"

"I'll take that bet..." Depression said, digging through his hoodie and pulled out a dollar. "Oh... Yeah, lunch..."

"Whatever, a dollar is a dollar." Anger grumled. Staring at the screen, sure enough three people left before the news cut over to commercials. Depression handed anger the dollar.


End file.
